New Version- Star Wars: Fall of the Resistance
by Lay-20
Summary: Rey begun training with her now master, Luke Skywalker, on Ahch-To but now has returned him to the Resistance and to his sister. When Rey gets her first mission, it's something unexpected! New characters to join and also old characters! Warning: This is a Reylo story. If you don't like Reylo, don't read! Short updates but many of them.
1. Chapter One: Rey

Four days earlier…

 _How am I going to do this?_

Rey sat in the pilot's seat of the Falcon by herself.

 _How the maker am I supposed to do this?_

She couldn't stop thinking about what was about to happen. Four months ago she was on Jakku with nothing to worry about. Now she is a mission, the mission she begged Master Luke to give her.

 _Why? Why did I beg him?_

She was really rethinking her decisions. Why did she even agree with this mission. Oh, right, how could she say no to the General and her master. Their voices were going through her head, ' _Bring Ben home.'_

Bring Ben home? She wanted to kill that man. Beeping from the something in the ship brought her back to reality. She looked forward, a ship, coming into view. _Star Destroyer. He's on there._ Or so she thinks.

She thinks back to when Luke gave her this mission. The mission she begged him to give her. She's really regretting it.

She was training with Master Luke that day. She had been training with him on Ahch-To for about three months time and one with the Resistance when she brought him back.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" She yelled pretty loud.

"NO, no, no, NO." Luke sat down and looked at her, "You wanted a mission and you got one." The General comes into the room with the young woman and her brother. "How she'd take it?"

Leia looked at Rey and Rey looked like she was about to kill someone, "You are apart of this too?" Luke looks at his sister, "Not good."

"I guess I was right, you aren't ready, right Padawan?"

Rey thought for a second. _Get captured by the First Order and on purpose._ Doesn't sound like a mission that's going to end well. She isn't stupid, of course it's not going to end well.

She refocused herself, and looked at her master, with confidence, or somewhat confident. "I am ready. I can do this Master. I can handle it."

The ship started to move back and forth a little bit when it was moving in the Star Destroyer.

 _Here we go!_

"May the Force to with me," she said aloud.

She got up from the pilot's seat and walked out of the cockpit to the ramp that's connected door. She stood there with her lightsaber, Luke's, in her hand. She inhaled a breath and exhaled. She was nervous.

She didn't even register what happened next, it went so fast.

The lightsaber flew in front of her and she went to reach for it but she couldn't move. Her eyes widened,

 _He's coming_

And one response made her scared as hell.

 **Yes I am Scavenger**


	2. Chapter Two: Captured

The door opened, and there _he_ was with one stormtrooper at each side of him. The lightsaber was still in the air until it moved into his hand

"Thank you for my lightsaber," he said in, surprisingly, calm way.

 _At least he wasn't trying to kill her, yet._ **I didn't try to kill you.**

"Like hell you didn't, and the lightsaber is Master Luke's, not yours," she replied.

"Master? You call him master now. A lot of time has passed since we saw each other last." He released her from the hold he had on her with the Force.

The two stormtroopers went to put binders on her wrists. She tried to use the force to get out, but she couldn't, even with the Force.

"You won't be able to get out of those, you know that right?" He has his helmet on but she knew he was smirking under it.

"Bring her along now," he said to the two stormtroopers. They walked through the Finalizer.

 _It's so big_

 **It is, isn't it**

 _Stay out of my head_

The troopers put her in a room, a small room, kind of like the one she was in on Starkiller Base. Good thing it didn't have one of those horrible chairs.

He must have left them as they were walking because he wasn't there. The troopers leave her there and the room.

 _At least I'm alone, probably not for long though_

She sits on the floor and closes her eyes to meditate.

He comes in a couple minutes later, but to be honest, she doesn't know how long she was meditating.

She hears the door shut but her eyes are still shut. He takes off his helmet and sets it a side.

He does the unexpected thing she would have ever thought he would do. He releases her from the binders, "They kept you from using the Force, if you didn't already know that," he said, still calm.

Rey opens her eyes and looks at him, "Then maybe you should have kept them on."

He smirks, "You can't go anywhere, what use are they?"

She smiles then, "They keep me from killing you." "But I can already do that."

 _I hate him, so much_

 **The feeling is mutual**

"Stay out of my head!"

He leans against the wall, "What are you doing here?" She opens her mouth to say something but he cuts her off, "And the truth. You know I can tell if you lie."

"Nah, I really don't feel for it right now," she smiled, and relaxed on the floor.

He pushed into her head, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD," she sat up from where she laid on the ground to relax.

 _So much for that_

"Stop doing that."

He smirks at her, "I wouldn't have to if you just told me. I will ask you again but only again, what are you doing here?"

"Clearly the Resistance sent me here. I didn't want to come here, not willingly at least."

"Clearly. So why are you here. Why take the mission?"

She sighed, "How can I say no to the General. She only has her brother left. Her husband is gone, and by who?" She looked at him seriously and he glared at her. "You know nothing about us."

"And her only child left her," she ended with.

He didn't say anything else, just stood there and not glaring at her anymore. He just stood there.

"What? I hit a nerve or something?"

He finally spoke, "Or something. They really haven't told you everything about this messed up family did they?"

She looked at him confused, "What?"

"They tell you everything? They don't keep secrets. Shouldn't you know everything about something before getting involved. That you can completely understand everything about the situation?"

Now she was glaring at him, "If they wanted me to know, they would have told me. I trust them, Master Luke and the General wouldn't keep anything from me. Only if they had to."

He shrugged, "Believe what you want to believe, and I will too."

She stared at him, _He is only trying to turn me against them_

 **I am?**

"Yes, you are! You want me turn to the dark but I won't. I won't be seduced like you."

It was silent and a couple of moments later he left her in the room.

 _Well, that just happened._


	3. Chapter Three: Cell?

**Author's Note: So, new version of this story. I didn't like how detailed the last one was so I redid it. I really hope you guys like it! Trying to make it more Reylo for you people who are into that, but I am trying! :) I are also a little longer the the before ones, meaning I am trying to put more detail into them. Please, please review and say what you like and dislike, I can always go different ways in the story. Hope you enjoy this update! I am in school, high school to be exact so I probably won't updating so quick so be flexible with me.**

Rey sits on the floor, where he had left her, confused.

 _They wouldn't keep things from me. Only if they had to_

"Right?" She said out loud.

 _They probably are keeping things from me but only because they need to_

She started thinking again, _to protect me_ , she decided.

But wait…

 _I don't need protecting, and they know that_

 **No you don't, so they would have told you**

 _Get out of my head! I don't even know what you are talking about. What if you are trying to trick me, and planting something in my head about them keeping things from me_

 **Have I ever lied to you**

She started to say, yes.

 **And really think about it. Have I ever deliberately lied to you?**

Rey knew the answer but she didn't think it.

 **Have I?**

 _No, you haven't_

 **Exactly, I haven't and you can talk to them and figure out the truth**

Rey got really uncomfortable because she does have her commlink hidden on her.

 **So why lie to you if I want you on our side**

 _He has a good point_

 **I know I do**

 _Shut up, I don't want to hear it. You might be telling the truth but of what?_

 **I feel like that they should tell you**

It's been days since they last talked. Rey has been avoiding to call the Resistance, waiting for them to call her, but they are waiting for her to call when she got available to.

He comes back to her, "Come with me." He grabs her arm and pulls her off the ground and out of the room.

 _Where are we going?_

 **Somewhere. You will see**

They finally end up at a door, and he types in a passcode and the door slides open and it was…

 _Wow_

He lets her go and she doesn't even realize she's in the room and turning and looking around. He walks into the room behind her and shuts the door and takes off his helmet and just holds on to it.

"This is where you will be staying while you are here. Because maker knows you are going to be here for awhile."

Rey turns and looks at him, and she didn't even noticed before that he took his helmet off, "You don't even know why I am here," she says.

He shrugs, "I have a good feeling," he replied.

"Why such a nice room?"

He shrugs again but doesn't speak.

"What were you talking about earlier? What didn't they tell me? Is it something important?"

He leans against the door and smirks, "Now you believe me?"

She glares at him, "I just want to know, okay? It's been driving me crazy! Why won't you just tell me, all I want is to know."

"The Resistance should be the ones to tell you." She gives him a 'seriously?' look. "I also don't have a lot of information about it."

He pulls on his helmet and starts to leave, about to type in the passcode but she stops him, "And what if they don't tell me?"

He doesn't turn around, types in the passcode and the door opens, "If they don't then I will. But they will, I know they will," and with that, he goes and leaves her looking at the door.

 _Ugh, why does he have to be so stubborn._

Rey grabs the commlink from her and calls the Resistance.

She needs answers and she needs them…

 _Now_


End file.
